Michael Was Angry
by cfb23
Summary: New girl Annie and Michael Scofield find themselves sharing a cell in Fox River. Annie is intimidated by these male prisoners and Scofield needs to find a way of continuing with his escape plan.


Michael was angry. His soft voice was quiet and hard as he spoke goodbye to his friend. He would have to convince his new cellmate to allow him to dig or else his plan could not work. He was already behind and if he was forced to dig at night, not only would he be more likely to make mistakes due to tiredness, but he would not get it done in time and there was every chance of getting caught by his cellmate. He paced round the small room thinking. He had got through every obstacle despite losing his toes in the process, and now this! He just had to watch, observe his cellmate and hope that he was game.

She sat in the prison bus thinking hard. She was trying not to imagine the growling of the grates, the whistles and taunts of the inmates and the very real possibility of attack. The hard rubber tyres bumbled and crashed on the bumpy road, jolting the prisoner this way and that. Her handcuffs were attached to the side, cramped, close and digging into her skin, and she was dying for a breath of air in this place. Annie closed her eyes, whispers of thought skirting fleetingly and tauntingly across her mind as she tried not to think of what lay ahead.

Michael's thoughts were rudely interrupted by the heavy walk of the warden, John Pope, approaching his cell. "Scofield, I'd like a word please. In my office," he motioned for the guard to lead Michael out and through the prison, prisoners' eyes watching him like hawks. He then told Michael what he needed to know.

Michael was pacing his cell again, going over possibilities. The idea of having a female prisoner at Fox River bothered him, he didn't know what they were thinking, she wouldn't last a second! And he would be expected to protect her! He punched his pillow angrily. How could they think that he was even capable of such a task? Michael stopped and closed his eyes, his back cool, leaning against the stone wall. He thought back to the earlier conversation.

Once inside the warden breathed a deep sigh and looked Michael directly in the eyes. "We have a um, unusual situation coming up at Fox River Michael, and I am going to need you to cooperate." Michael waited patiently as the Warden continued. "Listen, this is very, ah, controversial and almost unheard of but I chose you because I feel you are one of the most responsible men in this place. I understand if you feel this is not right but-" Warden halted, took a breath and stopped rambling. "We are going to having a female prisoner here at Fox River and I am allocating you as her cell mate." Michael stared back, coolly and intensely but inwardly he was in shock.

"And, Sir, why is there a female prisoner at Fox River, and more importantly, why is she to share a cell with a man?" Michael asked quietly. The Warden looked uncomfortable.

"The, ah, higher authorities feel that a maximum security prison is best for this one, and she cannot go to the female ones due to certain conditions and threats made against her. Her name is Annie Lax and she is very young Michael, only 21. You will have to look after her as I feel she will be very frightened." Here, the Warden paused, and reminded Michael of the enormity of the responsibility he had placed on him. Michael opened his eyes, staring at the walls of his cell. He had come to a decision. He would ignore her sex and treat her as if she were a new male celly. He would observe her and figure out a plan. Female or not, she was going to have a hard time with him.

Annie walked forward with tentative steps towards her new cell. The whistles and the dark threats muttered and sometimes yelled at her were enough to make her blood pump and fingers tremble. This was madness! Yet this was happening. The human rights groups had campaigned she could not be in general population, and they had been automatically overruled. "Here you go Annie, this is your cellmate. I trust him and that's all you need to know." The Warden opened the bars to the cell and she stepped inside, on autopilot. "Any problems alert one of my men." He paused, seeming to want to say something more, but hesitated and contented himself by nodding at the other occupant of the room. His steps retreated and Annie focussed her attention on the young man sitting casually on the bottom bunk, staring intensely at her.

Annie was never that scared of men. She came from a small town where the most the local lads would do was to throw stones or catcall. Now she was in prison filled with murders and rapists. Things were very very different. The man on the bunk was about 30 years old and had clean shaven dark blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare right into her. He was well muscled with tattoo sleeves all over his upper body. He too seemed to be examining her closely as she stood, backed against the bars. She noticed his eyes sliding over the curves of her legs and breasts as he watched her. "Hi, I'm, I'm Annie" she stuttered slightly, unsure what this strange man would do. He could have her if he wanted, he could do anything, she was in no position to stop him. Her voice came out with a high pitch, her heart beat hard against her chest and her legs silently shook as she held out her hand.

"Michael Scofield" the man said turning away and thereby rejecting her hand. He wasn't going to trust her.

"So, so what are you in for huh?" she stammered in desperation, trying to get some sort of link with this man she would have to share a bunk with!

"Armed robbery and possession of lethal weapons with intent to use them" stated Scofield, and Annie stared in horror. He quite simply terrified her. Michael looked at the poor girl in front of him and relented slightly. "What are you in for, Annie?" He tried the name and as the words left his mouth she glanced up in surprise.

"Oh I did something pretty stupid, that's all." Michael leaned forward with interest, gazing at her with intent. She cringed back, worrying and, feeling intimidated by this muscled man nearly ten years older than her, continued. "I had a friend who turned out not to be such a great friend after-all" she paused, glanced up into cool icy pools of blue, and continued "he persuaded me to take a package to a certain place, and the objects it contained were more illicit than he had told me." Michael felt there was more missing in that story but left it for this frightened girl to keep to her heart.

They said nothing for some time after that, Annie too nervous to think of what to say. Scofield swung himself up to the top bunk and lay down, staring at the cold ceiling. The bars covering one wall made Annie extremely visible and she cringed back. She was unsure which bunk would be her's as Scofield had taken possession of both in the short time she'd known him but she was too afraid to ask. His shoes were still on, lacerating the harsh sheets with dirt where he lay but she was not about to tell him to take them off. Of course it wasn't silent. There were footsteps of guards and chattering and insults of inmates filling the air but Annie barely noticed them for the time being – locked inside a world inside her head as she stood, pretending to examine the wall. Her heart jumped as she noticed the toilet in the corner, no covering of any sort for privacy and she forced herself to breathe, hoping she would never have to go whilst locked up.

The stomping sound of truncheons and heavy boots came into the harshly lit corridor as the OPs strutted past calling "Lights out in ten!" Michael breathed heavily, swinging his feet up from the top bunk where he had been lying and dropped lightly to the cement ground. He pulled off his top revealing a maze of gothic tattoos and rippling strong muscles. He then glanced round at Annie and smirked, motioning at her to turn around whilst he changed. Facing the wall Annie felt intensely vulnerable, unable to see if he would make use of the coming darkness and grab her from behind. It would be morning before the guards would release her and then he could threaten her. She was tense, expecting at any moment to feel his cold hands around her waist, yet also anxious at the prospect of changing in this testosterone filled dungeon. "Here," Michael flicked her a bundle of prison issued pyjamas, looking just as sharp in his dark blue outfit. She glanced behind her to the cooing prisoners straining for a look at her from their cells, and catching it, Michael grimaced and reached out a large arm to hang down the white sheet. The call came for five minutes and the prisoner took his turn to face the wall as Annie changed. She rushed it in fear that her cellmate would turn round but he remained surprisingly still, not moving until he heard her cough to indicate permission. "So," Michael muttered, "you take the top bunk, I have bottom." Annie nodded and climbed between the rough sheets with relief to be covered up, the sheet still being up. She waited as Michael used the metal toilet and sensed him becoming very still as if pondering. She risked a glance and saw him simply staring down at the metal cistern as if it contained the answers to every test ever taken. He saw her looking and climbed into bed, not smiling.

The lights went out with a crackle but the prison was nothing like quiet. There were scuffles and sniffles; a few late-night conversations and then some catcalls by the inmates to a few men considered more "feminine" and many directed to her cell. Ears straining from the crude calls, Annie noticed that there were several comments made to Michael: "Get in there Scofield." "Lucky Fish, bet she has great tits", "do her good Scofield, you got the curtain up, ain't nothing stopping you" "C'mon Pretty, don't be taking her all for yourself now". Annie held her breath as she heard her bunk-mate shift, turning over in his bunk. Then his low voice, sounding gruff in the limelight, rang quietly through the cell. "Ignore them. Go to sleep." Shifting over, Annie settled down, accepted that although she feared for the day ahead, the only one who could hurt her now was Scofield, and he hadn't made a move yet. She tried to sleep.

Meanwhile Michael was scheming. The girl was scared of everything and he couldn't blame her, knowing the people here. Perhaps he could utilise that fear but he would need her on his side or he would have little chance of completing the digging on time. Yet he didn't trust her. He did not know why she was here and was certain she had not been totally honest. He would continue to keep an eye on her. If it turned out he could not persuade her, he would have to cross that bridge when he came to it, and find a way to make the authorities move her. Michael suddenly shifted, jerking in anger. She shouldn't be here! She was barely out of her teenage years! She did not need to be here with people like T-bag and the rest. It wasn't right. Although both tenants did not know it, the two people in that cell were awake for a long time before drifting into sleep.

The morning brought with it sunlight streaming through and the clatter of feet and inmates scrambling to get dressed. The buzzer woke Annie up with a start and she stumbled to her feet to see Michael bent over the sink, shirt off and washing himself. He glanced back at her, smiled slightly and continued to dry himself off. He finished changed and gestured for the girl to use the sink and toilet. Annie cringed at the thought of going in front of this man and he must have noticed because he muttered to her "listen, we are stuck in this cell together, you are going to have to use this thing at some point and I wouldn't think you can just use the gen. pop. ones." He turned and lay down on the bed, his booted feet resting on the bedding, eyes clothes, allowing her space to go. Annie went, trying to make as little noise as possible. She glanced round quickly, asked him not to look and took her top off, making sure the sheet concealed her from the other inmates. As a female, she had been allowed to bring some bras with her but apart from that she had the same clothes as everyone else, including the hole in the front of prison-issue pyjamas for going to the toilet, redundant in her case but making her even more self-conscious in front of Michael. Michael heard splashing and assuming his cellmate was washing her face, raised himself silently from the bed. What he saw had him throbbing, having been in a male prison he found he severely missed female company and was captivated by the sight. Her bare back was visible to him including her breasts. She still had her pyjama bottoms on and was bent over soaping up her arms. Yet Michael could still see her glistening breasts and the curves that enveloped them. This staring only lasted around three seconds as Michael found himself mesmerised but he shook himself in horror of what he was doing and quickly dropped back onto his back, eyes scrunched closed as he tried to control his body and hide what he had just done. He waited until he heard the "okay" from the young woman, and only then did he stand up.

Annie went to remove the sheet covering the door but her cellmate's hand stilled her. She noticed his firm, strong grip and panicked slightly when she found she could not remove herself from his grasp. Her eyes went up to his face and he looked down on her. He was very close. His skin brushed hers and Annie was surprised by the tingle he left on her skin. "Leave it," he whispered, "they will only bother you." Michael sat on his bunk, head in hands, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Annie stood like a sore thumb in the room, unsure what to do, should she try to talk or move up to her bunk? Eventually she tentatively approached the brash young man and slowly rested herself on his bunk. She was sitting as far as possible but since it was a small bunk and Michael was already placed near the middle, they were still rather close with about a foot between them. Annie kept expecting the rebuke or advance as she was touching "his" property but instead she found the man's hand near hers, resting hard, imprinting on the mattress. He was looking at her and seemed to be appraising her for her bravery. "So, what, um happens today?" she asked, still acutely aware of the white sheet blocking the view, and the stories she had heard of prison.

"Today, you will stick with me, whatever I do, you do, you do not go anywhere else, do you understand Annie?" He replied. Annie was surprised at this authoritative response. She got the impression that although Michael was very in charge of the situation that he was not one for controlling other people like that. However, his next words explained it: "you are not safe here, these are not all nice men. There are some that are decent and some that are not but you will have to put up with. I will introduce you today." Yet Annie was not even sure she could trust Michael so how could she spend the day with him? With a buzz, the cell doors opened and only then did her cellmate get up and remove the sheet.

He looked at her, and took her by the arm, pushing her forward and refusing to let go when she tried to shake off his firm grip. He manoeuvred himself in front of her, pulling her briskly after him, weaving in and out of inmates, going quickly enough that inmates only had a brief chance to fleetingly grope her. Using one arm, Annie tried to bat them off but from a few quiet words from Michael they backed off. She wondered at his power over the other prisoners. A thin, older man stood confrontationally in front of her, speaking with a Southern accent. "Hey Pretty, where you going with that girl then? I think you should be sharing, not scaring. Ain't polite you know." Annie felt her heart pounding. This man wanted to rape her! He thought Michael was going to touch her! "Leave it T-Bag, this is none of your concern," her cellmate muttered. The thin man, apparently called T-Bag, raised his eyebrows and looked around with mock incredulity. "But Pretty this ain't really your business now is it? And you do not want to be messing with mine now do you?" The thin man reached to grab Annie but Michael cut him off with a well-aimed swipe of his thick arm. "Leave her T-Bag. This is my business. I need her. You mind your business and let me handle it. Now get out of here." The man named T-Bag glared at him and gave Annie a disgusting leering look which sent her into a shudder. She had felt Michael's grip tighten as he saw T-Bag and he was not loosening it now as he dragged her forward. They reached the canteen and nearly every head craned to see the new girl.

Michael ignored the stares and pulled the girl slightly roughly to his table, issuing for some of the newer inmates to move. He sat her down next to him and nodded, smiling at Fernadoz. He wasn't worried about T-Bag but he felt that Annie was in danger and he knew that he would need to protect her. But he was not willing to let her in on the plan. Hopefully if she left he would no longer have a celly to replace her. He needed a plan.

She ate nervously, toying with her food and seeming self-conscious as she swallowed it. "Annie, meet Fernandoz, five years for armed robbery and lethal weapons" Michael said, gesturing towards his friend. "He used to have your bunk before he left and he will help look after you. Just don't say anything about his girl and you will be fine." Fernadoz grinned and looked at Annie. "Nice to meet you Mami but er, what is a girl doing here in Fox Rvier anyway? It ain't right man. She should not be here."

Michael smirked, "apparently she's a security risk and the other female prisons don't want her so she comes here." Annie said nothing and continued eating. There were visitors come to stroll by and offer some lewd comment or description of what could be done to her, but Michael usually shooed them away with a soft comment. He seemed to scare people and they did as he said. Annie wondered how he had got that reputation. A tall, handsome looking lad but nervous swaggered up to the group. "Check it man I hear you got yourself a chick bro." The kid faltered as he saw Annie, hand immediately sweeping up to his hair and shifting slightly on his feet. "Well check it girl the name's David yeah and if you'll ever need nothing, I can hook you up yeah, you come straight you hear me yeah?" Michael glanced at the new arrival and eventually cut through the string of speech.

"Shut it Tweener. Tweener, meet Annie, Annie: Tweener. I believe you two are about the same age, you should get along. Don't worry Tweener couldn't hurt a fly." The boy looked affronted and proceeded to defend himself saying how he was "slick," and had "respect yeah," until Fernandoz kicked him lightly and he stalked off. Suddenly Michael glanced up, like a rabbit caught in headlights. His expression quickly straightened to superior indifference as he rose to greet a black man with a shaved head and a crew of men. "C-Note," Michael offered but the man ignored the greeting. He went to pass something to Michael but pulled his hand back, allowing his posse to surround Michael intimidatingly. "Yo sup Snowflake, you got what I need?" Annie assumed "Snowflake" was the term for white inmates, she wondered how strong the racial segregation here was. Michael muttered something and the man, C-Note nodded. The two shook hands and something smoothly passed from C-Note to Michael who hid it expertly as the group retreated. The group had largely ignored her although C-Note had looked in slight puzzlement, a frown crossing his face.

Later Michael's words to T-bag would haunt her memories as she racked her brains for an answer to her latest predicament. What had Michael said to T-bag? _"I need her." _What did he need her for? What was going on? These thoughts caught up with Annie as she stood, on the ground in a secluded corner of the outside yard, hands tied beside her to bars, using strips of cloth. Her breathing was rapt and a gag choked her mouth. She was horribly aware how incredibly exposed she was, tied here in a male prison. Her breasts in full view - she could not move her arms to stop anyone should they wish to grab them. Taking deep, shuddering breaths and trying to hold back panicked tears of fear Annie recalled the moment things had turned from bad to worse in the two days she had been at Fox River.

Things had been going well: as well as anyone could expect given the circumstances. Michael kept hassling away as best he could – to an impressive level she had to admit. Somehow he had succeeded in preventing inmates from deigning to grope her – though he could do little about the constant heckling and verbal abuse shouted her way. Foul words. She had been following her cellmate down the corridor to the chapel when she saw him. Shaved hair, hard eyes and muscular arms – not a man you ever wanted to cross. Lincoln Burrows. He had stared at her in confusion; wearing a similar expression to the one C-Note had taken earlier. He and Michael had exchanged looks and Annie had begun to wonder whether they were familiar. Her heart was in her chest. Lincoln Burrows was one of the most infamous, terrifying and coldhearted killers in the modern world. He was on death row, soon to take the electric chair. He had nothing to lose. And she was standing less than five metres from him! That was when it had happened. Michael had shot her a fierce look, ridden with calculations. Annie recalled that look now and remembered how it had spoken of danger. Yes, there was something very dangerous about Michael Scofield.

She had got through the second night and followed Scofield everywhere. She had not been without him since she had arrived as he was now her point of safety in Fox River. Yet he was not safe. She was never relaxed, always on edge – there was much more to her cellmate than met the eye. She sensed sharp intelligence in him mixed with an aura of ruthlessness that worried her. And she wasn't sure that he wouldn't touch her. It had only been a couple of days. In the evening, locked in their cell, she had noticed that Michael had gone unusually silent: more than normal anyway. Almost like he was brooding. He had taken two white pills from a tub – what C-Note had smuggled him in the cafeteria.

This taking of drugs worried Annie. She could not cope with the idea of a druggie cellmate –what if he got so drugged up and lost usual inhibition? She wouldn't be able to do anything. Or if he decided to slip a pill into her food? Annie knew there would be consequences if she told. There had to be. But she could not cope with a druggie cellmate and the only way she could persuade the Warden to move her, was if he was caught. On the second day she had been summoned to the pharmacy for a checkup. An aurburn-haired woman with a kind smile who introduced herself as Doctor Tancredi greeted her. Tancredi gave the impression of compassion and discomfort at the position in which Annie had been placed. For once Annie felt she had someone on her side. So after the usual inspection and the reassuring presence of another woman, Annie brought it up. Tancredi had sat her down, taken a deep breath and asked her how she was doing. Honestly. So Annie had told her. About the drugs, about being intimidated in her cell. To her gratification, Tancredi looked shocked and appalled at Annie sharing a cell with a male, but interestingly she looked puzzled and almost cautious when she learned about Scofield. She clearly did not quite believe he took drugs but Annie felt confident that her worries would be heard.

Fool. Mistake – how had she ever thought it would work. Great idea Annie – take on your cellmate, someone terrifying and with clear influence in prison. _Smart_ Annie. She strained against her bonds and brooded. This must be the reason. How could she have thought there wouldn't be consequences! The guards had shoved themselves into the cell two hours after her meeting at the pharmacy and searched it top to toe. Scofield had stood calmly to the side but Annie had noticed his jaw tense and eyes harden when the corner that the toilet occupied was checked. Nothing was found. Annie did not know how drugs were hidden but there must be a system in a large prison. Now she not only had a druggie cellmate – but one who had reason to dislike her. Clever.

Scofield had said nothing after the search, just sat on his bunk staring into space. Annie had not dared approach him. Later, around the four o'clock free time, when prisoners could use the yard outside, Scofield had gone on ahead. For once he and her were not connected and Annie had been too intimidated without her protection to do anything much than cautiously make her way out later. As she had exited the corridor, meaning to skirt around and stay out of the way, a strong arm had grasped her waist and a hand covered her mouth. The arm was tattooed in a sleeve of angels and demons she recognised. Scofield! She had struggled as he enveloped her and whispered at her to be quiet and stop fighting. Annie had heard another man, a Spanish accent – Fernandoz, saying something about getting her out of sight. Once she had been bound, the two keeping her in place using sheer bodyweight as they secured the bonds, crushing her under them as she struggled. Now she was alone cursing herself for her stupidity.

Footsteps pattered on the stone floor and Scofield appeared with a serious look on his face. Annie held her breath. No one knew she was here but her cellmate and his Puerto Rican friend and she was helpless. Her palms sweated – she had never been more afraid and wondered if she would make it through alive. She didn't know what he wanted, presumably revenge but what that involved she dared not even contemplate. His eyes bored into hers and he was remarkably close. "You shouldn't have done that Annie" he'd said in a quiet voice. Somehow it would have been less menacing had he shouted. "You see, I need my pills for something and I am not going to let you get in the way. So next time you see something unusual, you ignore it. You say nothing and you just mind your own business and if you do that you'll be okay. You don't do that…" he learned closer to intimidate her. "And I will personally ensure you regret it." Scofield's eyes flickered down to her chest until he shot them back to her eyes. It appeared to be a reaction – not done on purpose. Her shirt had been slightly torn in the struggle but she was unable to cover herself up. But it made Annie's heart throb in fear and strangely, anticipation. Then her blood froze as Scofield produced a knife. He must have made it himself – it was vicious with a glinting blade. He held it in front of her face. "It is imperative that you understand this Annie. I have things going on. You do not say anything to anyone. I know people. I have people I am forced to call acquaintances here who will not have mercy if you interfere with my business." Scofield's soft voice was rasping. Then he seemed to consider her. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had tilted his head to the side like a feral animal. Yet he was calm and contained. Cool. Her eyes narrowed in contempt and then bulged with fear as he reached towards her with the dull bladed knife. "You aren't quite convinced." She feared the knife would slice into her. "But that can't be helped. This won't mean much to you right now. But I'm sorry you had to go through this Annie." Then he took the knife and forced it through the bonds, taking off her gag. Annie was frozen and Scofield gave her a sad look. "Sorry Annie, just stay quiet, you'll be alright." He left leaving the girl frozen.

After that incident Annie tried to avoid Scofield as much as possible. But her cellmate did not let her. He forced her to follow him all day and whilst this offered protection from other inmates, it offered no protection from him. He hadn't tried to touch her, nor had he brought the incident up, but it was an elephant in the room. An unspoken burden that cut through even the silences in the cell.


End file.
